


Война окончена, если ты хочешь

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>с Рождеством!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война окончена, если ты хочешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Is Over, If You Want It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708561) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



На это Рождество семейных посиделок не будет: Майкрофт заявил, что ему и прошлого года хватило, и Шерлок не мог его за это винить. Уотсоны для разнообразия решили навестить Гарри, поэтому пришлось отказаться от планов провести праздники со своей любимой (и единственной) крестницей. Лестрейд и Молли, по всей видимости, отправились в «романтическое» путешествие, а Антея не очень-то тонко намекнула, что Шерлоку самому придется сопровождать родителей в оперу, если он не прекратит слать ей сообщения.

Поэтому он должен был либо принять приглашение Джанин приехать в Сассекс, либо обречь себя на мучительную смерть от скуки. Не вполне понимая причины ее предложения, Шерлок все же упаковал свою скрипку и фрак для вальса, просто на всякий случай. 

*** 

Три круга вальса и бутылку шампанского спустя они устроились возле камина, и Шерлок замолчал, поймав себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от притягательно мягких губ Джанин.

— А знаешь, меня всегда интересовало, был ли у тебя когда-то... кто-то, — с грустной улыбкой пробормотала она — и это прозвучало не вопросом. Скользнуло мимолетное воспоминание, но Шерлок решительно отбросил его — у Джанин не было ничего общего с Той Женщиной, и в душе он был благодарен ей за это. 

— А это имеет значение? — пожал он плечами, давая косвенный ответ. Никого у него не было, да и возможность развлечься танцами предоставлялась нечасто — и Шерлок мог обойтись без обеих утех до конца своих дней. 

Или, быть может, нет, отметил разум и пошел на уступки, когда Джанин подалась навстречу. 

А если его фрак и был безнадежно испорчен, пролежав скомканным на полу всю ночь напролет, то Шерлок не слишком сожалел об этой потере.


End file.
